My Heart Can't Tell You No
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: As much as he wants to hate him, Dean can't say no when Seth needs help.


Note: Title comes from a song by the same name by Sara Evans, I don't own it. This is sort of Ambrollins, but not, if that makes sense.

Disclaimer: I don't not own these characters, they belong to WWE. I'm just playing with them, don't sue me.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Dean was sitting in the locker room when Jamie Noble came rushing in, "Ambrose? Come with me."

Dean laughed, "You're not my boss, Noble. If Triple H wants something, he can grow a pair, or get his old pair back from his wife, and come talk to me like the man he used to be." He could see some of the other guys shifting in discomfort, but more were giving him tacit smiles of approval.

Jamie sighed, "Okay, will you _please _come with me?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I don't trust you or Triple H. Tell me what you want and I'll think about it."

Noble sighed, "Something's wrong with Seth and none of us are sure what the problem is. We were hoping that you could help us."

Dean desperately wanted to say 'no', wanted desperately to laugh in Noble's face and tell him that since Seth was Triple H's pet now, Triple H could figure out what the problem was, but he couldn't. Despite everything Seth had done to him, all the hateful, painful words and actions, he couldn't say no, not if Seth needed help. Sighing, he stood up and pulled on his t-shirt and followed Noble to the Authority dressing room.

Seth was curled up on the sofa, clutching his head. Around him were Flair, Michaels, Hall, Nash, Waltman, as well as the regular members of The Authority.

"Get away from him!" Dean snarled, shoving Triple H and Michaels away to kneel beside Seth and pressing a hand to his face. He distantly heard Noble tell Triple H that he hadn't known who else to ask.

"Did any of you notice him taking anything?"

"Yeah," Hall said in a very different voice than the Razor Ramon voice that Dean remembered growing up. "He tried to take a pill, but threw it up."

Dean sighed, "Fuck. Okay." He stood up and, after a little searching, found the bag Seth used to carry his work stuff. He quickly located what he was looking for and sat back down on the couch.

"Seth," he gently shook Seth's shoulder, causing a moan to erupt from the two-toned man.

"Dude, maybe you shouldn't-" Waltman began before Dean cut him off.

"Hey! Who knows what's going on here, me or you?" He tried again, "Seth. Seth Michael!"

Seth finally opened his eyes and squinted, "D'n? Wha's goin on?"

"You're sick, dude. One to ten." It was their code for Seth's migraines to determine how much of his emergency medicine he'd need.

Seth whimpered, "I feel like my brain's melting."

"So, a seven." At Seth's miserable nod, he pulled out one of the needles and measured out an injection. After making sure that there were no bubbles, he turned his attention back to Seth.

"Okay, Seth, I'm gonna give you your shot. I need you to breathe for me, okay?" Seth hated needles, even ones carrying stuff he needed, and the last thing Dean needed was for Seth to freak when he felt the needle going in.

Seth nodded, "Kay."

Dean turned to Joey Mercury, "Mercury, could you prop him up a little." He and Roman had always done this because it made Seth feel safe and he was less likely to wig out if someone was holding him.

Once Mercury was in place, Dean gently pressed the needle into Seth's skin, shushing the whine Seth inevitably made whenever they had to do this.

"Almost done, Seth, I promise." He eased the needle out and smiled, "There, didn't even make you bleed this time."

Seth smiled loopily, already looking better, "Thnk you, D'n. Y're so good to me."

Dean forced himself to smile, "Don't worry about it, Seth." He let himself stroke Seth's hair back from his face before busying himself with putting away the medication.

"I hope you didn't have any big plans for him tonight, because he's going to be out until tomorrow morning," he told Hunter, before turning to Noble and Mercury.

"If you two are going to be his babysitters, you need to know what to do next time this happens." Both of them nodded, knowing that Hunter wasn't happy about Dean being anywhere near Seth.

Dean pulled out the bottle of pills, "He's supposed to take these when his headaches hit. This," he showed them the injection kit, "is to be used only as a last resort, if he can't keep the pills down or it hasn't done a thing for his headache after two hours."

"How do we know the scale you guys use?" Mercury asked, already realizing how out of his depth they were.

"If he can't keep the pills down or they're not helping with the pain, he's already at a six. Seven, he'll say that his brain is melting. If he can't stand to open his eyes or hear whispering, he's at an eight. Crying, is a nine. I've never seen him hit ten, but according to his mom, a ten mean hospital and serious drugs. After the pills or shot, you need to get into bed and keep him warm. Once the stuff starts working and his headache eases, he'll start getting cold and if you don't keep him warm, you'll be right back where you started."

"What're the triggers? I read that there are triggers for migraines," Noble said.

"Seth's triggers are usually stress. Whatever pressure you've put on him, he'll magnify by a hundred, even over stupid shit. Also, if he's not eating correctly, he'll get a migraine. You'll learn them all as you go, I promise. Luckily, he only gets these bad ones once or twice a year."

****The Next Day****

Dean was listlessly flipping through the channels on the hotel TV when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to find Seth on the other side.

"Hey, look who's coherent again," he said without much enthusiasm.

Seth sighed, "May I come in?"

Dean thought about saying no, but he stood aside, letting Seth into the room.

"I'm told that I owe you a 'thank you'," Seth said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. At Dean's look, he sighed, "Joe and Jamie told me what you did last night. I know that couldn't have been easy."

Dean wanted to say that it was easier than Seth thought, but decided to not give him the pleasure. He shrugged, "As much as I love beating the living hell out of you, it's not much fun when you're too sick to fight back."

Seth smiled, in spite of himself, "And here I thought you were getting over that."

"Getting over what? You stabbing me in the back? Screwing me over every chance you get? You think that just because I helped you, that I'm over that? You know my history, Seth. You know how hard it's been for me to get this far and all the shit I've been through to get here. I trusted you, and you threw that away for what? A bunch of corporate assholes that are going to toss you out on your ass as soon as you're of no use to them." He cut off Seth's protest, "You know it's the truth, and so do I, Seth. As soon as they've gotten all they want from you, they're going to push you aside for someone else."

Seth stared at him, "So why'd you do it then? If you hate me so much, why help me?"

"Because I don't hate you, Seth. I've tried to, but I can't hate you, not completely like I want to. Even knowing that if the roles were reversed, you would've just let me suffer." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You need to go. You're welcome, by the way."

Seth began to leave, but before he left, he turned back to Dean, "For what it's worth, if the roles had been reversed, I wouldn't have let you suffer." He reached out and stroked a hand over Dean's face, gently tugging on his hair before leaving.

Dean stared after him for a long minute before collapsing on the bed, feeling like Seth had either just torn what was left of his heart out, or had just given him a ray of hope. His heart wanted to believe in the latter, and even though his brain said that it was just part of Seth's mind games, he chose to cling to the hope, at least for now.

The End.


End file.
